Momentos
by Arizona G
Summary: EdxBe. Au. Spamfic. Una serie de momentos entre Edward y Bella. Sin secuencia. Cortos. Lemmon
1. Ser novios, amantes y buenos amigos

**Momentos EdxBe. Au. Spamfic. Una serie de lindos momentos y otros no tan lindos entre Edward y Bella. Sin secuencia. Cortos.**

 **Retazos de pequeños momentos sacados de diferentes situaciones, lugares etc.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

Ser novios, amantes y buenos amigos.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, solo alumbrada por la tenue luz de una lámpara en el buro aún lado de la cama.

Deje la maleta en la puerta y me saque el vestido y las zapatillas y camine hacia la cama en silencio solo en bragas y sujetador.

Edward dormia solo en bóxer y su respiración era suave y su rostro pacífico. Contuve la respiración al llegar a la cama nunca me cansaría de observar su cuerpo perfecto.

Mi dios griego.

Subi a la cama gateando y llegue a su lado, me sente a horcajadas en su cintura despacio tratando de no asustarlo, el chiste era sorprenderlo. Roce sus labios suavemente disfrutando del roce de nuestros labios, adormecido me respondió el beso tomando el control rápidamente.

Me separe para coger aire uniendo nuestras frentes, nuestras respiraciónes eran erráticas y mientras tratabamos de recuperarnos posó sus manos en mis glúteos masajeando suavemente.

—Hola—susurre tímidamente cuando nos recuperamos.

—Hola preciosa—me susurro juntando nuestras narices en una suave caricia—te extrañe.

—Yo también —dije volviendo a unir nuestras bocas, posando mis manos en sus mejillas para pegarlo mas a mi y hacer el beso más profundo. En verdad lo había extrañado.

—No es un sueño no? Estas aquí y no te iras más no?—pregunto inseguro y con cierto terror en sus ojos azules ante la perspectiva de separarnos de nuevo.

Lo entendía perfectamente estas semanas para mi también habían sido un infierno sin él.

—No ya no

Tanya mi madre había enfermado hace un mes y mis hermanos no habían podido ir a cuidarla entre sus trabajos y hogares, mi padre Charlie tampoco había podido abandonar su trabajó por lo que tuve que viajar a chicago a cuidar de ella dejando a Edward solo, aunque el quizo acompañarme no se me hizo justo que el dejara la universidad por mi, así que tomando mi maleta fui a cuidar de mi madre más lo que no espera era que el viaje se extendiera tanto. Las llamadas y mensajes eran constantes entre nosotros tanto como la universidad y cuidar de mi madre nos lo permitían, pero acostumbrados a como estábamos a vernos a diario y dormir juntos no eran suficientes...

Volví al presente cuando Edward me acomodo encima suyo de tal manera que nuestros coxis se tocaban, posando sus manos en mis caderas a la vez que me envestia aún con nuestra ropa interior de por medio ya no pude pensar en nada mas. Sus piernas establan flexionadas hacia arriba cubriendo mi espalda y tratando de mantenernos todo lo posible pegados.

Y yo simplemente me deje guiar y disfrutar de sus caricias.

Estar con él, en sus brazos, es el cielo.

Mi cielo.

Y ya había estado un mes en el infierno por estar lejos de él.

Lo había extrañado demasiado.

* * *

 ** _Si hay alguien ahí ¡Hola!_**

 ** _No recuerdo si lo he dicho antes pero no soy escritora, ni intento serlo porque la verdad soy pésima, pero algunas ocasiones como estás sólo abro word y pum cuando me doy cuenta tengo escrito cosas como estás y bueno aquí están._**

 ** _Este es el primer cap de una serie de momentos inspirados en frases, imágenes y así._**

 ** _Es lo denominado por muchos como spamfic según la real académia de fanfiction. Extravagancias del autor, cortos, sin sentido, ideas del momento, basura etc._**

 ** _Las subire todas de un jalón porque no tengo internet._**

 ** _08/11/15_**


	2. Lo que se empieza jugando, termina gusta

Ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Lo que se empieza jugando, termina gustando

Edward me atrapo entre su cuerpo y la encimera de la cocina devorando mis labios en un beso habido, hambriento.

La cafetera hacia el típico silbido molesto de estar caliente el agua. Aunque en este momento parecía que el agua no era la única caliente, sonrei ante ese pensamiento.

Tomandome de las caderas me sentó en la encimera golpeando mi cabeza con la alacena.

—Idiota

—Lo siento amor pero tengo prisa—dijo inclinando mi cuerpo entre la encimera y la alacena sin dejar de besarme, realmente es una posición incomoda, mis piernas rodeando su cincura, mi culo al aire, mi cabeza golpeando la pared tras de mi, sus brazos rodeandome y su cabeza golpeando la alacena al estar inclinado encima mio.

El calor de la estufa se siente fuerte al estar a lado nuestro. Joder aparte de doloridos y entumidos saldremos quemados de aquí.

Entierro mis manos en su pelo pegandolo mas a mi, sus manos vagan por mi cuerpo, tocando, acariciando por encima de la camisa manga larga a cuadros negros y blancos suya que llevo puesta.

—Amo como se ve mi ropa en ti—me dice exitado.

Creo que no se ve ni siquiera una décima parte de bien en mi, en comparación a como se le ve a él, con los primeros botones abiertos mostrando su pecho, sus mangas dobladas completando su atuendo con esos jeans... dios creo que tendré un orgasmo visual de solo recordar como se ve la bendita camisa en él...

Mi coño llora necesitado, usando mis piernas bajo su pantalón (que es lo único que trae puesto) aprovechando que le quedan algo holgados.

Dios bendiga la ropa holgada.

Aprovechando que en esa posición su camisa se me ha levantado un poco, y mi sexo queda al descubierto, me penetra de una certera estocada gimiendo ambos en al momento.

Sus embestidas son rápidas y fuertes, necesitadas, nuestras bocas devorandose.

Ambos ansiamos la liberación. La cual alcanzamos tras unas estocadas más, sudorosos, agitados.

Edward cae encima mio, enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello, respirando agitadamente.

—Eso fue...—digo sin palabras acariciando su cabello suavemente.

—Lo se...—respira.

Despues de unos minutos en esa incomoda posición empezamos a reirnos como locos, eso si, como los locos enamorados que somos.

Siento su miembro volver a crecer dentro de mi.

Al parecer el desayuno tendrá que volver a esperar...


	3. Chapter 5

Ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

—No se abandona a quien se ama—acuse.

Estaba cansada de llorar por él.

A que volvia ahora que lo habia superado?

—No lo entiendes—susurro—tu no veias lo que yo, cada dia veia como te consumias a mi lado, como ibas perdiendo peso, lo cansada que estaba, como yo estaba absorviendo tu juventud, ya no salias con tus amigos, estabas madurando demasiado rápido, joder hasta querias dejar la universidad!—me grito—Sabes lo que esa mierda me dolio? Tu amabas la jodida escuela! Tu sueño era ser una profesional! Y yo... Que carajos te ofrecia yo? Nada... Sin embargo querias dejar todo por mi... Un inutil... Enfermo... Muerto de hambre... Pobreton...

—De que carajos hablas? Yo no iba a dejar la universidad por ti!

No puedo creer el poco respeto y la baja autoestima que tenía de si mismo. Como no me di cuenta?

—Yo te escuche!

—Escuchaste lo que querias oir. Si, yo estaba cansada pero no era por ti, estaba cansada por...—Negue con la cabeza—Olvidalo...

—No. Porque estabas tan cansada si no era por mi?

—Porque estaba embarazada imbécil!

Mierda, mierda y mas mierda. Lo miro y esta en estado de shok.

—Embarazada? De un bebe?—

Ruedo los ojos.

—No de un alien

—No te va el sarcasmo, donde esta mi hijo?

—Dije que estaba embarazada, no que lo tuviera. Y quien te dijo que era tuyo?

—Tu! Mataste a mi hijo?—rugio estampando mi cuerpo contra la pared, su respiración era errática.

—Ya te dije que no era tuyo—replique.

—Maldita sea Isabella dejate de juegos, ese niño era mío, ambos lo sabemos, deja de mentirme, porque lo mataste?

—Yo no lo mate

—Me estas cansando Isabella, si no lo mataste donde esta mi hijo?

—Lo perdi..—Mi voz se quebro.

—Como...? Que...? Lo perdiste...

—Sufri una amenaza de aborto—mi corazón se quiebra al recordar ese momento tan terrible, cuando estuve a punto de perder la razón de mi vida— no pude llegar lo suficientemente rápido al hospital... Podrías marcharte? Necesito estar sola...

—Cariño...

—Vete Edward y no regreses—dije dandole la espalda.

—Te amo—Escuche que susurró.

—Ya es tarde, muy tarde—susurre para mi, pero Edward me escucho.

Contuve la respiración hasta que la puerta se cerro y solte el aire de golpe dejandome caer en la silla, dejando salir todo el llanto acumulado.

Tantas malditas mentiras pero no podia dejar que se nos volviera acercar, mi intencion no era hablarle del embarazo, maldita bocaza la mia.

Me prometiste que nunca me dejarias. Porque lo hiciste? Porque me dejaste? Porque no fui suficiente?

Respirando profundamente, tome el teléfono y marque, necesitaba tanto oir su voz...

—oa

—Hola mi amor—Sonrei llorosa, hablar con mi bebé es todo lo que necesito.

—Mami!—Chillo alegre.

—Si tesoro es mami, porque contestas el teléfono cariño? Y nana?

—Ana? No te

—Sean—Regañe.

—Ean me ama muto—Mi pequeño manipulador, todavía estaba empezando a hablar y confundia mucho las palabras.

—Sean me ama mucho? Mami te ama mas corazón —Lo escuche reir.

—Sean? Con quien hablas cariño?—escuche la voz preocupada de nana.

—Mami!—grito contento. Escuche el cambio de manos del teléfono.

—Bella? eres tú cariño?

—Si nana soy yo—Trate que mi voz no sonara rasposa.

—Estas bien niña? Te escucho triste, estuviste llorando?

—Mami ta odando?—Escuche la vocesita de mi bebe preocupada, hasta puedo verlo con su ceño fruncido

—No cielo, mami esta bien, sigue jugando. Que pasa Bella?

Muerdo mi labio dudando en responder.—Edward volvió

Silencio.

—Como lo sabes? Lo vistes?—Pregunto cautelosa y preocupada.

—Lo vi

—Donde? Sabe de Sean...?

—Vino a mi oficina—volvi a suspirar— y si y no hablamos mas tarde nana, necesito pensar, cuida a mi bebé

—Siempre cariño, cuidate tu también te quiero, Sean dile a dios a mamá.

—Aio mami, te tedo mutote

—Yo mas corazón, portate bien con nana

Después de mandarle muchos besos a mi bebé y prometerle un chocolate corte la llamada.

Conocí a Edward Masen cuándo tenia 19 años y me enamore perdidamente de él sabiendo quien era, sabiendo que nuestro amor no iba hacer fácil, sabiendo que los años nos iban a pesar, que mi estatus social iba a causar problemas, pero por amor todo se puede, porque en la vida, al igual que en el amor nadie dijo que seria fácil y yo me ariesgue.

Y me costo mi corazón.

Me costo que mi hijo creciera sin padre. Me costo miradas de lástima, críticas y lágrimas.

Sus penetrantespenetrantes ojos grises y su sexy sonrisa ladeada me enamoraron al instante, el tenia 26 años y era muy apuesto trabajaba en la biblioteca pública, yo por la universidad pasaba mucho tiempo ahi, asi que nos fuimos conociendo y nos enamoramos.

No empezamos una relación si no hasta un año despues cuando yo tenia 20, porque Edward veia como un problema la diferencia de edad y que mis padres fueran gente de dinero.

Me costo hacerle entender que para mi la edad no importaba y que si, mis padres tenían dinero, mas yo no, y ami no me importaba el dinero.

El también estudiaba la universidad solo que en la nocturna y debido a sus dos empleos le daban la oportunidad de enviar sus tareas y solo iba a presentar sus exámenes.

El había tenido problemas desde pequeño con su corazón y debido a que no se cuidaba, el exceso de trabajo y la mala alimentación empeoraron todo.

Cuando teniamos 4 meses de relación Edward empezó a enfermar, lo acompañe al médico y nos dijo que necesitaba un transplante de corazón y yo estuve a su lado apoyandolo, esperando por un corazón que salvara el mio, pero Edward estaba cada vez mas decaido, palido, siempre vomitando y un día al volver de la universidad ya no lo encontre mas, se habia marchado, me habia dejado y yo estaba embarazada.

De eso han pasado 4 años y no lo habia vuelto a ver hasta hoy...

A que volvió? Ahora que ha pasado el tiempo soy consciente que Edward nunca me quizo, aun cuando juro que me amaba, para el siempre hubo problemas con todo, con la diferencia de edad, con el estatus social, luego su enfermedad, siempre sus prejuicios antes que su amor.

No me dejaba ayudarlo económicamente. Que gastara en el lo molestaba.

Machista.

A todo le encontraba problemas y yo estaba ciega.

Enamorada de unos ojos tan brillantes, hermosos e hipnotizantes que no me dejaban ver más allá.

Pero quien ama no abandona.

Y Edward me dejo mucho antes de marcharse.

Fue egoista. Ciego en su dolor no le importo el mio, lo que su partida podria causarme.

Creía que era por su enfermedad pero pensandolo friamente, desde mucho antes estaba retraído, frío.

Pero tan cobarde no fue capaz de darme la cara y terminarme.

Los primeros meses lo espere como una ilusa, tenia la esperanza que volvería por mi, por nosotros, que al igual que yo el también me extrañaria, luego simplemente me canse de soñar, de esperar.

Una nueva personita dependia de mi y tenia que madurar, tenia que ser fuerte y avanzar.

Mis padres me ayudaron mucho, termine la universidad y me gradúe con honores, sin descuidar a mi hijo. Fue difícil... Demasiado, noches de insomnio, lágrimas y frustración. Quise rendirme en muchas ocasiones, pero la carita de Sean tan parecido a su padre me daba fuerzas. No. Yo no podía rendirme. Tenía una razón para luchar. Sean. Por el todo a valido la pena.

Y Edward ya no tiene lugar en nuestras vidas.

Lo perdió en el momento que me dejó.


	4. Chapter 6

Ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

—No se abandona a quien se ama—acuse.

Estaba cansada de llorar por él.

A que volvia ahora que lo habia superado?

—No lo entiendes—susurro—tu no veias lo que yo, cada dia veia como te consumias a mi lado, como ibas perdiendo peso, lo cansada que estaba, como yo estaba absorviendo tu juventud, ya no salias con tus amigos, estabas madurando demasiado rápido, joder hasta querias dejar la universidad!—me grito—Sabes lo que esa mierda me dolio? Tu amabas la jodida escuela! Tu sueño era ser una profesional! Y yo... Que carajos te ofrecia yo? Nada... Sin embargo querias dejar todo por mi... Un inutil... Enfermo... Muerto de hambre... Pobreton...

—De que carajos hablas? Yo no iba a dejar la universidad por ti!

No puedo creer el poco respeto y la baja autoestima que tenía de si mismo. Como no me di cuenta?

—Yo te escuche!

—Escuchaste lo que querias oir. Si, yo estaba cansada pero no era por ti, estaba cansada por...—Negue con la cabeza—Olvidalo...

—No. Porque estabas tan cansada si no era por mi?

—Porque estaba embarazada imbécil!

Mierda, mierda y mas mierda. Lo miro y esta en estado de shok.

—Embarazada? De un bebe?—

Ruedo los ojos.

—No de un alien

—No te va el sarcasmo, donde esta mi hijo?

—Dije que estaba embarazada, no que lo tuviera. Y quien te dijo que era tuyo?

—Tu! Mataste a mi hijo?—rugio estampando mi cuerpo contra la pared, su respiración era errática.

—Ya te dije que no era tuyo—replique.

—Maldita sea Isabella dejate de juegos, ese niño era mío, ambos lo sabemos, deja de mentirme, porque lo mataste?

—Yo no lo mate

—Me estas cansando Isabella, si no lo mataste donde esta mi hijo?

—Lo perdi..—Mi voz se quebro.

—Como...? Que...? Lo perdiste...

—Sufri una amenaza de aborto—mi corazón se quiebra al recordar ese momento tan terrible, cuando estuve a punto de perder la razón de mi vida— no pude llegar lo suficientemente rápido al hospital... Podrías marcharte? Necesito estar sola...

—Cariño...

—Vete Edward y no regreses—dije dandole la espalda.

—Te amo—Escuche que susurró.

—Ya es tarde, muy tarde—susurre para mi, pero Edward me escucho.

Contuve la respiración hasta que la puerta se cerro y solte el aire de golpe dejandome caer en la silla, dejando salir todo el llanto acumulado.

Tantas malditas mentiras pero no podia dejar que se nos volviera acercar, mi intencion no era hablarle del embarazo, maldita bocaza la mia.

Me prometiste que nunca me dejarias. Porque lo hiciste? Porque me dejaste? Porque no fui suficiente?

Respirando profundamente, tome el teléfono y marque, necesitaba tanto oir su voz...

—oa

—Hola mi amor—Sonrei llorosa, hablar con mi bebé es todo lo que necesito.

—Mami!—Chillo alegre.

—Si tesoro es mami, porque contestas el teléfono cariño? Y nana?

—Ana? No te

—Sean—Regañe.

—Ean me ama muto—Mi pequeño manipulador, todavía estaba empezando a hablar y confundia mucho las palabras.

—Sean me ama mucho? Mami te ama mas corazón —Lo escuche reir.

—Sean? Con quien hablas cariño?—escuche la voz preocupada de nana.

—Mami!—grito contento. Escuche el cambio de manos del teléfono.

—Bella? eres tú cariño?

—Si nana soy yo—Trate que mi voz no sonara rasposa.

—Estas bien niña? Te escucho triste, estuviste llorando?

—Mami ta odando?—Escuche la vocesita de mi bebe preocupada, hasta puedo verlo con su ceño fruncido

—No cielo, mami esta bien, sigue jugando. Que pasa Bella?

Muerdo mi labio dudando en responder.—Edward volvió

Silencio.

—Como lo sabes? Lo vistes?—Pregunto cautelosa y preocupada.

—Lo vi

—Donde? Sabe de Sean...?

—Vino a mi oficina—volvi a suspirar— y si y no hablamos mas tarde nana, necesito pensar, cuida a mi bebé

—Siempre cariño, cuidate tu también te quiero, Sean dile a dios a mamá.

—Aio mami, te tedo mutote

—Yo mas corazón, portate bien con nana

Después de mandarle muchos besos a mi bebé y prometerle un chocolate corte la llamada.

Conocí a Edward Masen cuándo tenia 19 años y me enamore perdidamente de él sabiendo quien era, sabiendo que nuestro amor no iba hacer fácil, sabiendo que los años nos iban a pesar, que mi estatus social iba a causar problemas, pero por amor todo se puede, porque en la vida, al igual que en el amor nadie dijo que seria fácil y yo me ariesgue.

Y me costo mi corazón.

Me costo que mi hijo creciera sin padre. Me costo miradas de lástima, críticas y lágrimas.

Sus penetrantespenetrantes ojos grises y su sexy sonrisa ladeada me enamoraron al instante, el tenia 26 años y era muy apuesto trabajaba en la biblioteca pública, yo por la universidad pasaba mucho tiempo ahi, asi que nos fuimos conociendo y nos enamoramos.

No empezamos una relación si no hasta un año despues cuando yo tenia 20, porque Edward veia como un problema la diferencia de edad y que mis padres fueran gente de dinero.

Me costo hacerle entender que para mi la edad no importaba y que si, mis padres tenían dinero, mas yo no, y ami no me importaba el dinero.

El también estudiaba la universidad solo que en la nocturna y debido a sus dos empleos le daban la oportunidad de enviar sus tareas y solo iba a presentar sus exámenes.

El había tenido problemas desde pequeño con su corazón y debido a que no se cuidaba, el exceso de trabajo y la mala alimentación empeoraron todo.

Cuando teniamos 4 meses de relación Edward empezó a enfermar, lo acompañe al médico y nos dijo que necesitaba un transplante de corazón y yo estuve a su lado apoyandolo, esperando por un corazón que salvara el mio, pero Edward estaba cada vez mas decaido, palido, siempre vomitando y un día al volver de la universidad ya no lo encontre mas, se habia marchado, me habia dejado y yo estaba embarazada.

De eso han pasado 4 años y no lo habia vuelto a ver hasta hoy...

A que volvió? Ahora que ha pasado el tiempo soy consciente que Edward nunca me quizo, aun cuando juro que me amaba, para el siempre hubo problemas con todo, con la diferencia de edad, con el estatus social, luego su enfermedad, siempre sus prejuicios antes que su amor.

No me dejaba ayudarlo económicamente. Que gastara en el lo molestaba.

Machista.

A todo le encontraba problemas y yo estaba ciega.

Enamorada de unos ojos tan brillantes, hermosos e hipnotizantes que no me dejaban ver más allá.

Pero quien ama no abandona.

Y Edward me dejo mucho antes de marcharse.

Fue egoista. Ciego en su dolor no le importo el mio, lo que su partida podria causarme.

Creía que era por su enfermedad pero pensandolo friamente, desde mucho antes estaba retraído, frío.

Pero tan cobarde no fue capaz de darme la cara y terminarme.

Los primeros meses lo espere como una ilusa, tenia la esperanza que volvería por mi, por nosotros, que al igual que yo el también me extrañaria, luego simplemente me canse de soñar, de esperar.

Una nueva personita dependia de mi y tenia que madurar, tenia que ser fuerte y avanzar.

Mis padres me ayudaron mucho, termine la universidad y me gradúe con honores, sin descuidar a mi hijo. Fue difícil... Demasiado, noches de insomnio, lágrimas y frustración. Quise rendirme en muchas ocasiones, pero la carita de Sean tan parecido a su padre me daba fuerzas. No. Yo no podía rendirme. Tenía una razón para luchar. Sean. Por el todo a valido la pena.

Y Edward ya no tiene lugar en nuestras vidas.

Lo perdió en el momento que me dejó.


	5. Chapter 7

Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stepanie Meyer

—Me encantaría que mi lengua y tus labios se entiendan—susurraron a mis espaldas cuando termino de hablar con unos conocidos.

Será cerdo el cabrón.

Doy media vuelta dispuesta a increpar al irrespetuoso cuando lo veo, sus ojos verdes hipnotizantes protegidos por esas pestañas largas, esa sonrisa ladeada...

Joder.

Le hago un escaneo completo, traje de marca hecho a la medida que le queda tan malditamente sexy, sin corbata, los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos dandole un aspecto casual, y ese pantalón...joder parece que lleva un gran paquete dentro...mmm...creo que el mejor actor porno quedaria en verguenza delante de el.

En su mano izquierda lleva un relog y para finalizar unos zapatos negros también de marca y digase de paso tan limpios que hasta podria verme en ellos.

—No sabes como me gustaría eso—digo picaramente.

El traga saliva, demasiado exitado.

Me marcho dejandolo con la palabra en la boca y le guiño un ojo. Comiendomelo con la mirada una vez mas antes de caminar hacia los elevadores.

Me encontraba en el Breaking Dawn Hotel lugar donde se realizaba la gala anual de la empresa de la que soy socia y vicepresidenta, ya saben gente prepotente, mostrando sus mejores ropas, tratando de impresionar a los demás con sus cuentas en el banco, aburrido... Así que había reservado una suite por dos razones, la primera escaparme de la gala una vez haya saludado a "la gente importante" y dos para evitar todo el nido de urracas que habría a la salida (osea periodistas).

Para la ocasión había comprado un vestido que se anuda al cuello con la espalda descubierta hasta media espalda y una abertura en la pierna izquierda. Acompañado de mis inseparables tacones de 12cm. Había acompletado mi look con mi cabello amarrado en alto y un maquillaje suave.

Esperaba a que el elevador llegara mientras pensaba en todo lo que tengo que hacer mañana... —El elevador preciosa—me susurra una voz ronca en el oído sacandome de mis pensamientos.

Un estremecimiento placentero me recorre el cuerpo cuando siento su mano tibia posarse en mi espalda descubierta.

El elevador esta vacío y entramos juntos.

—Que piso hermosa?

—Último, la suite

—Umm, la suite—dice con la voz enronquecida por el deseo.

Pegando su espalda al elevador, me acomoda entre sus piernas abiertas, rodeandome con su brazo izquierdo y medio flexionando sus piernas para enterrar su cara entre mis pechos. Me sostengo en el, rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo derecho.

—Hueles tan bien...—dice inhalando profundamente mi aroma.—No se tú, pero a mi se me hace que los elevadores tienen algo...humm sexy, la posibilidad de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento me excita de sobremanera...

Dios...yo solo quiero que se calle y nuestras lenguas se entiendan como dijo.

Levando su cabeza y lo beso callandolo. El toma el control del beso sus manos tocandome por todos lados.

Se separa de mi, dejandome excitada con ganas de más, tiene que estar bromeando me habla de tener sexo en el elevador, luego me da un jodido beso moja bragas y sin mas se separa de mi, estoy apuntó de insultarlo cuando siento que el elevador se detiene.

—Listo preciosa, así nadie nos interrumpira

—Creó oirte decir que eso lo hacia mas excitante

—Si, pero no quiero que nadie me interrumpa mientras estoy dentro de tu coño—dijo colando su mano debajo de mi vestido y tocando mis bragas—joder bebe estás tan húmeda

—Solo por ti—Exhalo.

Esta será una gran noche, todavía tenemos una suite por explotar al máximo.


	6. Chapter 8

Edward esta dando vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir. Hace dos semana discutió con Bella y ella se fue del departamento que compartian.

Acostumbrado a dormir abrazado a ella, intentar dormir a sido un infierno. No a dejado de buscarla y disculparse de todas las formas posibles consciente de que se equivoco, pero ella lo ignoraba así que habia decidió esperar a que se calmara.

Pero de eso ya van 168 horas, osea 7 días desde que dejo de buscarla, y 15 dias desde que ella se fue abandonandolo y el esta desesperado.

En las noches se emborracha hasta perder la conciencia siendo esa la única forma de dormir, imaginandola a su lado perdido en la inconsciencia.

Entiende que Isabella esta molesta, que fue el que se equivoco. Que es el quien se a venido equivocando desde hace tiempo y ella tienes razones de sobras para ignorarlo.

Sabe que no tenia porque comportarse como un cavernícola y hacerle esa escena de celos dejandola en vergüenza delante de sus compañeros de trabajo. Pero ese día había tenido un mal día y si le sumaban que el tipo estaba muy cerca de ella y lo jodidamente celoso que es el respecto a ella... Esta mal lo sabe pero no puede evitarlo y eso lo a hecho cometer error tras error, lastimando a ella y a él, en el proceso.

Por su parte a Bella lo que mas le causa malestar es que Edward no confie en ella. Si en una relación no hay confianza que queda? Esa no era la primera escena de celos de él, tenia una larga lista a lo largo de su relación y ella ya estaba cansada. Ya se lo había advertido.

Si Edward desconfia de ella no pueden seguir así, aunque también sufra ella al tenerlo lejos.

Edward acepta que se ha equivocado en esa ocacion y en las anteriores. Lo supo al momento que ella se fue del departamento. Le ha mandado flores, chocolates y se a disculpado de todas las formas posibles, prometiendole que va a cambiar y ella sigue sin perdonarlo.

Desesperado decide llamarle y dejarle un mensaje en el buzón. Ya que tampoco le coje las llamadas.

Lo que el no sabe es que ella si las escucha...

—Hola preciosa...se que e sido un imbécil, pero en verdad lo siento...te extraño cariño

Bella pone atención al escuchar su voz en el contestador, no puede evitarlo.

—Pienso en ti cada noche antes de dormir... Cada mañana al levantarme... Las 24 horas del dia estás en mi cabeza...

—Entonces imagino que estas aquí conmigo, con un brazo a mi alrededor... Como solias hacerlo...

Se le escucha la voz gruesa, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de llorar. A Bella por su parte ya le corren las lágrimas por las mejillas.

—Después besas mi cuello y en esa posición nos quedamos dormidos... Acurrucados... Eso me ayuda a dormir... Por favor perdoname

Su voz se quiebra. Isabella entierra su cara entre sus manos. Mordiendo sus labios. Destrozada. Odia que el sufra pero tiene que entender.

—Voy a cambiar bebe... Perdoname

—Estoy desesperado...no quiero perderte... Al menos respondeme...Estoy muriendo sin ti cariño...

Bella no lo soporta mas y coje el teléfono

—Edward...


	7. Chapter 9

Los personajes pertenecen a Stepanie Meyer.

* * *

—Emmett y Edward? —Pregunte al recordar el accidente que tuvimos en moto y no verlo por ninguna parte.

—No te lo dijeron los doctores?—Me preguntó con cara de sufrimiento.

Cientos de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento, acaso Edward...

—No! NNo... Dime que Edward no...—solloze con la voz quebrada, sin poder terminar la frase y negando freneticamente con la cabeza.

Emmett me miro con cara compungida.

—Lo siento bellybells...—Dijo con dolor.

—No!—Lo interrumpi sin dejarlo terminar la frase.

¡Edward no pudo haber muerto!

—...Esta cagando—terminó riendo estruendosamente.

Lo mire en shock. El muy hijo de su... Me había hecho creer que Edward... Que Edward había muerto! Y tenia el descaro de reírse de mi!

—Imbecil!—grite tratando de levantarme para golpearlo pero mi pierna enyesada me lo impidió.

Emmett se acerco a mi presuroso todavía riendo, aproveche y lo golpee.

—Cabeza de chorlito... Inmaduro... Idiota... Descerebrado... Estúpido...

—Que pasa aquí?—gruño una voz.

Ambos volteamos a ver al escucharla y en la puerta se encontraba Edward visiblemente molesto y preocupado, y al verlo no pude evitarlo y me eche a llorar. Tantas emociones en un día me superaron.

Edward se acerco presuroso ami y haciendo a un lado al capullo de Emmett me abrazo.

—Shh, shh princesa ya todo esta bien—Decia tratando de tranquilizarme.

Y si, a su lado todo estaría bien siempre.

Ahora solo tengo que planear mi venganza contra el cabeza de chorlito.

* * *

Estúpido emmett.


	8. Chapter 10

Los personajes pertenecen a Stepanie Meyer

* * *

Me dan ganas de abrazarte y darte las gracias por todo, incluso por las lágrimas.

Edward había partido hace 4 años en busca de un mejor futuro para su familia.

Todo lo que ganaba se los enviaba a las mujeres de su vida, su hermosa esposa Isabella y su linda hija Cassey.

Pero año y medio atras justo cuándo estaba por regresar enfermo de cáncer y no queriendo que su familia sufriera a su lado, decidió fingir su muerte y no regresar. Sabia que Isabella había comenzado un negocio propio con el dinero que le enviaba pero no por ello dejaba de preocuparle, y de vez en cuando depositaba dinero en su cuenta con la esperanza que ella no sospechara que era él.

Pero si lo hacia, Isabella se negaba a creer que el había muerto hasta ver su cuerpo, eso sumado a el dinero que le depositaban de ves en cuando en su cuenta, dado que ella no tenia mas familia aparte de Edward y su hija no le veía la explicación a que ese dinero apareciera en su cuenta.

Y si regresamos medio año atrás ella empezó a sentir que alguien la vigilaba, sentía esa sensación de seguridad, que le daba Edward siempre que estaba a su lado, como podía explicar eso? A menos que se estuviera volviendo loca no había manera.

La realidad de ello es que Edward no había resistido mas estar lejos de su familia y había abandonado Canadá para regresar a estados unidos junto a su familia, para cuidarlas aunque sea desde las sombras dado que el les había hecho creer que estaba muerto.

Una de esas veces Isabella lo vio, iba de la mano con su pequeña cassey y el como un cobarde hecho a correr. Escuchando a lo lejos como ella gritaba su nombre con dolor. No entendía porque Edward se escondia, ella sabia que era el, lo sentía.

Edward seguía en tratamiento y el día de hoy tenia cita en el doctor, pero cuando iba de camino al hospital paso por una tienda de juguetes y no pudo resistirse a entrar, allí vio un lindo oso café y sin pensarlo lo compro, ya vería como pero el se lo daría a su hija.

Isabella llevo a cassey a su cita médica en pediatría, solo rutinaria y al salir del hospital se llevo una sorpresa Edward iba entrando, quedando ambos de frente, pasmados, sorprendidos.

—Hola mariposa

—Hola guapo

Edward volvio la vista abajo a su hija. Se acerco a ella y poniendose en cunclillas ke extendio el oso que le había comprado. Pareciera como si en su interior sabia que hoy sería el día que volverian a verse de frente.

Cassey su princesa, se escondido tras las piernas de Isabella su madre. Tímida.

—Cassey toma el peluche que te da papá—Le dijo Isabella

—No te preocupes—Se apresuro a contestar Edward, entendía que su hija no lo reconociera, pues desde bebé no lo veía.

Pero su niña lo sorprendió.

—Tengo una foto tuya—dijo de la nada cassey.

Edward la miro sorprendido.

—Yo también tengo una foto tuya—respondio Edward enternecido.

Cassey se acerco a Edward y lo abrazo, aferrandose a sus piernas, por fin su papi estaba con ella y su mami.

Bella veía la escena en llorando en silencio, muchas veces soño con eso y al fin era real, los tres juntos otra vez. Se acerco a ellos y se unió al abrazo.

Edward la abrazo de vuelta besando toda su cara, como queriendo serciorarse que era real.

Edward tenia muchas cosas que explicar, pero lo importante es que estaban juntos de nuevo. Los tres, para siempre.


	9. Chapter 11

Los personajes pertenecen a Stepanie Meyer.

* * *

—El pasado es mío —susurre en su oído y lo sentí tensarse —El presente es tuyo —hice una pausa rozando nuestros labios —El futuro es nuestro... si quieres... —Termine por separarme de él.

Edward me miraba fijamente, en su cabeza había un debate, lo veía en sus ojos pero yo ya había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir.

La decisión estaba en sus manos.

No podía cambiar mi pasado, bueno o malo me hizo ser quien soy ahora.

Y siendo sincera no me arrepiento de ninguna de mis relaciones pasadas cada una me enseño algo diferente y Edward no tiene derecho a reclamarme algo que no fue en su tiempo.

Mi chico celoso.

Mi gruñón arrogante.

Debía entender que mi pasado es mío, que pudieron haber hombres antes que él, pero todo paso cuando ni siquiera lo conocía.

Yo acepte y entendi el hecho de que antes de mí, para el hubieron otras mujeres lo mínimo que me merezco es comprensión y apoyo de su parte.


	10. Chapter 12

Ya saben Stepanie Meyer es la dueña.

—En otra vida quizas podria amarte—le dije—en está mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma, mi cuerpo y abolutamente todo mi amor le pertenecen a Edward.

Y es verdad, Jacob es una persona maravillosa que se hace querer con su carisma, su alegría innata, quizas si no hubiera conocido a Edward... dios no puedo ni siquiera pensarlo... como dije, Edward es mi vida, todo mi amor es de él, me robó el corazón y nunca podre amar a nadie mas que él.

Pero tampoco quiero lastimar a Jacob, quiero que entienda que es una persona maravillosa que puede enamorar a quien quiera.

Deseo que Jacob sea feliz y se que si no cerramos este tema no lo será, no quiero ser una sombra en su vida, no quiero que sienta que no puede ser amado y no es porque yo me sienta tan importante. Él me lo dijo una vez, si ni sus padres fueron capaces de amarlo quien lo haría?

Yo lo amo. Es el hermano que nunca tuve y sin embargo encontre en el. Es mi mejor amigo. Me gustaría que entendiera eso.

Jacob me mira derrotado y susurra con la voz rota—Yo quizás te amo en está

Entonces entiendo que esa será la última vez que lo vere.

Y siento como algo se rompe dentro de mi al escuchar el dolor en su voz, deceo tanto poder consolarlo, pero se que eso solo hará las cosas peor.

Así que sólo doy media vuelta y caminó hacia el amor de mi vida que me espera con los brazos abiertos y se que ha pesar de todo, en sus brazos todo es mejor.


	11. Chapter 13

Ya saben Stepanie Meyer es la dueña.

* * *

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, esta mal

—Porque no? Usted me encanta

Volvió a tomar la punta de su falo en su boca, mientras masajeaba el tronco con su mano. Rodeaba la punta con su lengua, excitandolo. Lo lamio y acaricio por un rato, torturandolo lentamente, le encantaba sentirlo masilla entre sus manos, ser la causante de su placer la hacia sentirse poderosa.

Soplo su piel sensible por las caricias mandando una oleada de placer a su polla que lo hizo vibrar.

—Te gusta?—ronrroneo

—Me encanta

—A mi también

—Me voy a ir al infierno por esto—le susurró.

—No digas eso, ambos somos mayores

—Si, pero eres la mejor amiga de mi hija.

—No tiene porque enterarse.

Era lo de siempre, no podían resistirse el uno al otro por mas que lo habían intentado, estaba mal, era incorrecto de muchas maneras, ella es novia de su sobrino, el es el padre de su mejor amiga, y la diferencia de edad es grande pero es algo que va mas allá de ellos.

—Montame..—dijo tomandola de las caderas para moverla encima de suyo y poder penetrarla. Amaba estar en su interior, era adictivo la forma en que se amoldaba a el, sus gemidos, sus besos y la manera tan malditamente caliente en que lo montaba era el puto cielo.

* * *

El último por fin! Esperó no averlas aburrido.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

Nos leemos en un tiempo.


End file.
